Electronic business (or “e-business”) is the application of information and communication technologies in support of the activities of a business. E-business computer systems typically manage the e-business of a company, or other type of organization. More specifically, an inventory management computer system (which can be part of an overall e-business computer system) typically tracks and manages inventory for a wide range of materials including components, ingredients, finished goods, spare parts, returns, scrap, and retables. Since e-businesses typically involve the movement of goods across multiple countries, an inventory management computer system (or “inventory management system”) also typically tracks and manages inventory organizations within multiple countries, where an inventory organization can be a physical or legal entity, such as a facility, that stores or transacts inventory items.
Each inventory organization typically requires a set of steps to be implemented in order for an inventory organization to be created within the inventory management system, and thus, within an overall e-business computer system (or “e-business system”). These steps can include setups for different attributes of the inventory organization, where an inventory organization can include attributes such as sub-inventories, shipping networks, and planner codes. The setups can span across multiple modules of the inventory management system, and can also span across modules of the overall e-business system. Due to the fact that the setups can potentially span across many modules, the setups can result in dependency and permission issues, as well as time and resource constraints. Further, the setups can be a very time-consuming and error-prone process, involving requirement gathering and setup verification efforts from multiple individuals across multiple environments.